Barking Up The Wrong Tree
by RHPSisLIFE
Summary: Ava is an animal caretaker in the small town of Denton. On a mid-September day, a covert stricken Riff Raff enters her store and explains that he wishes for someone of her standard to watch after his 'Dear Frankie'.  Little to her knowledge, Frank is no dog – well, canine, so to speak. This is the first passage from the Frank and Ava tetralogy and is told from Ava's point of view.
1. Give A Dog A Bone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Give A Dog A Bone**

"Amy! How many times do I have to tell you; when you return from a walk you have to place the dogs into their individual cages?" I never flew of the handle like this. It was not within me to yell at an employee in the way I had. Yet, I knew if I didn't intimidate the girl, she was never going to listen. "This is how dogs get into fights. If any dog gets hurt, your ass is fired!"

"Believe me Ms. Awalt, at the time I walked in, I couldn't find someone to take the dogs from me. I had to use the restroom and there wasn't enough time for me to put them away without the chance of an accident."

She was lying through her teeth. I knew she went into the bathroom to call her, _Dear Eddie _back. Unless she was talking to herself or practicing what she was to say to him, she wasn't using the restroom.

"Don't you dare lie to me you litt-"

Before continuing on, I caught gaze of a probable customer walking towards my doors. He was a tall, thin man who held a bit of a hunch. I decided it best to drop my conversation and walk behind the counter, in order to welcome any visitors I was about to endure.

From the start, I knew there was something peculiar about him and the situation that was to come.

"Hello. . ." he began, looking down at my name tag. "Ava!"

"Hello, and welcome to Give a Dog a Bone," I said, plastering a fake smile onto my face

I plastered a fake smile on my face and spoke with a caring tone. Though I cared deeply for the animals, I didn't care much for their human companions.

"My dog -" He paused a moment as if he didn't want to say what he just had. "Frank is in need of your, um, services." He looked down at the counter as if he was shy or embarrassed. "He needs some affection and whatever else it is that you have to offer. My sister, Magenta, and I are leaving town for a few days, we would like for you to come in and check up on him."

"It would be our pleasure to help you by caring for your dear Frank. We will stop by tomorrow so we can check out the house and make sure we are aware of any accommodations we have to make. I will have our dear employee, Amy sto-"

"NO!" he barked, making both Amy and I jump at the change of tone. It seemed as he'd forgotten he was in a public place. "I want the best of the best to care for our Frankie."

As the remaining words hit Amy's ears, she sullenly walked away in a state of depression. I, myself, was surprised that he had turned down the offer of having my intern assist him. He desired for me to care for his – baby.

"Now sir," I instigated. "May I ask where your house is located?"

I grabbed a pen, pad of paper from a cubby in the counter, and placed them onto the countertop.

"We reside in the castle just outside of Denton."

In shock, I dropped my pen and stared up at him.

"I-I didn't know anyone lived there."

"We have quietly occupied it for many years. Though, when we came to realize that we were unable to take our mast-" He bit his lip in mistaken nature. "I mean . . . _pet_ with us, we knew it was needed we were to find someone who could satisfy the Prince's needs."

Listening to each word carefully, I began to think that Frank wasn't a dog at all.

"I understand. We do care for your animal as if it's our own. But, may I ask your name?" I queried, looking into his deep blue eyes and shaking with a sense of fear.

"Riff Raff," he complied.

"Well, that's quite a peculiar name," I testified; only afterwards realizing it would have been best if I had kept my mouth shut.

"Erm-" He held no comment to my rude remark.

"I mean - it's not bad. I like it."

I didn't like it.

As he drew near, he sighed in relief and wiped a beat of sweat from his brow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, around three to discuss further care of your Frankie."

"We'll be awaiting your arrival."


	2. A Purr Yet No Bark

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 2**

**A Purr Yet No Bark**

Not but a day had passed when I left for Riff Raff's castle. I knew the trip was to be strange, for our first encounter had ended with a sense of suspicion. But, I continued to scan the lines of the map as I learned forward and turned into a long driveway that led to an ominous castle.

From outside it seemed striking – fearful and striking. But hesitantly, I forced myself out of my truck and to the driveway.

Looking up at the house, I shivered, slamming the car door behind me out of fright. Usually, by now, you would hear a small bark or something scratching at the door. Something just didn't seem right.

I had dressed as I would to any other job interview; jeans, work boots, and a plain shirt. My hair was in a loose bun, a few strands falling to the side of my face. Though I hadn't cared about what my wardrobe consisted of, my make-up was flawless.

Pushing myself once more, I walked up to the door and gave three sluggish knocks in fear of what I'd expect when the door was to open.

After a few pressing moments, the door creaked open and Riff Raff responded with a long, _Hello_.

"Hello Riff Raff. I'm here to see your little . . . Frankie, right?"

"Yes," he divulged. "Why don't you, come inside."

I smiled kindly to his words, but I stood surprised that a little dog hadn't come running to my feet.

But drawing inside, the sound of commotion from upstairs filled my ears. I couldn't understand what was being presented, but it hadn't sounded like a dog. It was more like heels on a slick runway and from the corner of my eye, I could see a maid begin to descend from upstairs.

I came to figure the noise had come from her.

"Sister, this is the dear Ava I told you about," Riff Raff stated. "She's here to take care of the Master."

At the time, I wasn't sure what to make of the word _Master,_ but before I could second-guess it, Riff Raff took me by the hand and led me closer to the wooden staircase.

"Oh, how delightful," she purred.

Her scarlet hair was almost like mine, a bit darker in color, but just as frizzy. She spoke with a strong German accent and took her time in saying what she needed to. But she, like Riff Raff, was dressed as if she was a servant in her own home.

"It's nice to meet you." I nodded in response. "So where is, um, Frank?"

"Right here," he purred.

At that moment, I knew what I had heard was most certainly **not** a dog.

I slowly turned around, afraid of what I was about to gaze upon, and looking at the top of the staircase I spotted him. I couldn't pull myself to look away.

_Oh God, what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

I stood motionless, in hope of absorbing the situation that had played out before me. All that formed was onto my face was deep blush and the man gave but a low chuckle as he strut down the stairs.

"Hello, darling," he said, inching his way closer. He took my hand in his, giving it a little kiss. "Ava, right?"

I was still awe struck. I couldn't manage to get anything out so I just nodded in response."Well, that's a pretty name . . . for a pretty girl, I might add," he proclaimed.

"I am not pretty," I sighed looking down at my work boots. I knew what I was wearing wasn't even half-satisfactory - I looked like a butch lesbian.

He reached out, placing his hand beneath my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. "You are to me," he cooed, causing me to shudder. "Though, you must be to more than me, for if you were mine, I'd be worried that someone may sweep you off your feet, taking my princess from me."

_He knew exactly what to say to make me fall head over heels._

I snapped back into reality and began to wonder why it was that I was still there. There was no dog - it was just a trap in which to have a transvestite thrust upon me.

"Okay," I said, clearing my throat and trying to build the confidence to say what I needed to. "Why in the bloody hell am I here? There is no dog, just a man who is dressed like a woman. _Who _most definitely wants to get in my pants!"

Riff Raff thought for a moment, trying to think of an answer that would somewhat please me. Something that wouldn't make me punch him in the face and run like hell.

"Well, it is true that we _are_ going away and we do need for someone to look after the Master." _Master? What the hell? _I didn't bother to stop him. "He seems to be quite fond of you."

"Oh boy, am I," he snarled, licking his lips seductively.

_Oh dear._


	3. A Parrot Would Have Been A Better Pet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did, I would be the happiest person in the world and would reside somewhere other than where I am. That being said, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story.**_

**Chapter 3**

**A Parrot Would Have Been A Better Pet**

"Erm, Hello?" Frank asked, waving his hand before my face and flicking my nose crossly.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" I babbled, looking up and into his luminous eyes. They were fuming, but still held a mystique texture within their black pit of abyss.

But allowing a moment of interruption, Magenta brought forth her words in their heavily coated accent. "You blanked out for a moment."

"I did?"

They nodded in a sense of confusion and worry.

"Oh, I guess I'm just trying to digest all of this."

"Quite frankly, there isn't much in which you need to digest."

"Excuse me?" I barked, looking at him in a state of pure infuriation. "I believe there's quite a bit to digest here."

"And what is it that's supposed to mean?" he scoffed, shifting his weight to his left hip and piercing me a glare that if able, would have thrown sharp daggers into my soul.

"Well . . . uh," I stuttered, feeling the butterflies in my stomach transform into hornets.

"Yes?" Frank replied coldly. He got up and walked over to where I stood.

"Summing this entire mess into an easy sentence, I was lured here to be a transvestite's _play toy_. I'm not sure about you, but I find that a little hard to digest."

"I'm still not quite following your words."

"Yeah, about that . . . I really must be heading off."

I turned around, thus heading for the door, but was cut off by Frank's comforting tone. A tone in which I hadn't heard since my days as a child.

"No, please stay," he said.

A sense of empathy overcame me and I turned around to face him. His face was since masked with concern and it became present that it be needed I stay.

How could I say no to such a warm brought face? He didn't seem to be such a bad guy (or whatever he was). He held a certain _charm _to him.

"I guess I could stay for a little while," I propounded.

"Wonderful!"

He squealed in delight and clapped his hands together playfully. Yet, still left in a state of confusion, I lifted an eyebrow and gained a small smirk.

"But-" I quickly interrupted. "Don't you try anything!"

"Well," he droned, tapping his finger to his chin. "You are rather enchanting, my dear. This shall be a hard task for me to fulfill."

I rolled my eyes and felt a deep blush come to my cheeks. No one had ever called me _enchanting _before . . . but my thoughts soon cut off as I caught sight of his motion for me to follow him into the dining room.

"Come now," Riff Raff ordered, placing his hand onto my shoulder and pushing me along.

Magenta had since pulled out a chair for me and I obliged in her command to sit. Frank sat next to me, his hand slowly creeping it's way onto my thigh.

"I must say, sweet Ava, you are quite intimidating. Most who come to the Castle would jump at such an opportunity of indulging in sins of the flesh."

"Well," I began. "You are quite the charmer, but I don't believe I would _jump _at any opportunity you present to me."

As I finished, Frank shot a frustrated glare towards Riff Raff. It seemed as if I wasn't the _pet_ he'd desired. A parrot would have been better for him. He would have told Frank whatever he wished to hear.


	4. Cat Got Your Tongue?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Cat got your tongue?**

"I see no reason for me to stay here."

"Well dear, we're not holding you hostage. You are able to leave at any given moment."

I thought for a moment, deciding which path to chose. Should I make my great escape and leave all this behind me? If I left, what would happen to him? Would he come and find me? Or should I stay and more than likely be seduced by this mysterious man?

"I have to say, you've been treating me pretty good. I guess I could stay for a little while longer." A smile of pure satisfaction spread across his face.

He gently broke the embrace and walked over to where I sat. He held out his hand, "Come now."

I rolled my eyes at his gesture but nevertheless took his hand. He led me out of the dining room and into the foyer, motioning for me to walk up the stairs. He gently placed his hands on my hips guiding me in the way of which he wanted. I shuddered at his touch.

He stopped me and leaned in close. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I became flustered and fell onto the next step. His hands were still placed upon my hips, causing him to quickly pull me up.

I struggled but felt a pair of lips tickle my ear as they whispered sharply, "You should really be more careful." He chuckled looking down at me. I glared up at him, and his smile became rather fixed. "Erm, yes, continuing on."

I looked around and suddenly became embarrassed.

_Wow. What a klutz am I? This man who is __**absolutely dreamy**__ had just seen me make a complete ass out of myself._

I hung my head out of embarrassment and shame.

"This room over here."

Frank pointed me to a room that was in the corner of the hall. He took my hand and let me step inside, closing the door behind me. It was dimly lit, but I could see every detail as if the heavens themselves lit up the room. The walls were draped in silk blinds, most of which were dark red and cream in color. In the center of the room lay his bed. Drapes hung from the ceiling and onto the satin sheets bellow. It was probably the largest piece of furniture I had ever seen.

"Holy sh-" I looked at my surroundings and felt my voice trail off.

"I assume you like it." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Take a seat," Frank patted the bed as he spoke. His voice was comforting and had a soothing tone. I felt welcome in his arms, truly at home.

"Dr. Furter, may I as-" He cut me off with a passionate kiss.

"What the hell was that?"

"My apologies, it was hard to resist."

"Okay? Dr. Furt-"

"Please, call me Frank."

He smiled lovingly at me, and I gained a playful smirk. "Okay, _Frank._ Why am I _really _here?"

"Erm, I wanted a challenge."

"Um?" I was just as annoyed as I was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Have I insulted you?" He cocked his head, a bit taken aback.

"I-I'm not really sure. But what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're unlike my other lovers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, LOVERS?" My words came quickly, almost running together.

"Oh, well, never mind that. The point being you have a bit of erm, 'spunk' to you."

"Uh, Frank you're not helping your case."

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to word what I'm trying to say."

"Just say it, Frank!"

"I saw you." He spoke softly but kept his head down.

_Ugh, stalker!_

"I saw you in your shop and knew I had to have you. You were so beautiful and graceful. Yet, you had a bit of fight in you. I knew you would not come willingly so I formed a plan."

"Uh, I know I said I would stay but this is getting a bit much."

"I understand."

_Whoa, wasn't expecting that! I figured he would say; PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GO!_

"I mean, I don't even know where you're from let alone _anything_ about you."

The question momentarily stunned him to silence. He was rendered speechless. Finally, he found his voice. "I'm from, erm." Again, he took a moment to think, as if he could not remember. "London."

"Well that _does_ make sense. I mean with the accent and all."

"Yes," he stiffened up. "Yes it does."

"Alright. Do I get to know anything else about you?"

"What else is there you would like to know?"

"Why me? Why did I stand out?"

"Truth be told, I'm not quite sure. There seemed as if something was telling me; you _must _talk to her!

My voice became delicate, "why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I feared you would decline my offer. I needed to come across a way to get your attention."

"Well you sure did that!"

He snickered at my response.

"Wait, if you saw _me_, how could I _NOT _see you. I mean you look like, well _you._ How could you not be seen?"

"I must ask; do you really believe I go out like this? Back on Tra-" he caught himself. Whatever he was about to say didn't want to come out.

_Cat got your tongue?_


	5. Don't Stay A Stray

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. **_

**Chapter 5**

**Don't Stay a Stray**

"Back on…?"

"Back on, track!" he exclaimed. "Yes, let us get back on track."

"Back on track? And what might that be? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"Erm -," he began. "Am I able to ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

At my words, Frank cocked his head to it's right and narrowed his eyes.

"Shoot?" he interjected

"Yeah, you can ask me anything."

"Ah, I understand," he uttered, snapping his fingers together. "Why is it that you haven't?"

"Uh. . ."

_Of course, he had to think of a question in which the answer laid unknown to even me. _

"I suppose I just don't see you as a threat."

"A _threat_?" he interjected.

"Yes, I don't think you're going to hurt me."

"Ava, I have no reason in which to do such a thing."

"I really hope you don't."

Frank allowed himself a smirk as my words rung through his ears. "I don't believe I will," he said, his face again but inches away from mine.

My heart was palpitating as he drew closer and my words came slow.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I suppose."

"Okay," I babbled cheerfully, unable to conceal my immense happiness. "Close your eyes."

Frank grinned with coming satisfaction, despite his discomfort. Yet, he restrained from closing his eyes.

"Please?" I whimpered, my smile falling almost immediately. "Frankie?"

His eyes closed immediately and my smirk returned before I ran my hands through his curly locks and drew his head towards mine. I began to caress his face and kiss him – soft pecks on his lips. Yet, he was in no mood to deal with my teasing nature and responded by kissing me long and hard with no mercy. If it wasn't a kiss, I would have been frightened at his force.

"Wow," I murmured, awestruck. "That was. . . "

"And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson, Jesus loves you more than you will ever know-"

_Shit!_

My body began to shake as I grabbed my phone in hope that Frank was still left in a state of shock to realize that it had sounded. Yet, I knew whom the message was from and I began to dread reading it.

Yet, sighing, I opened the phone and there, the message sat. I read it over, trying to hold back the tears that began to form in the corners of my eyes - I didn't want for Frank to worry.

I sighed once more before looking back at him. He was lying down on the bed, hoping that I would stay, and in his words; 'be unlike his other lovers.'

"I'm sorry Frank. I-I need to go," I stuttered.

He sat up almost immediately and stared at me rather dumbfounded. "Has the message caused you to leave?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

I placed a gentle peck onto his forehead as I rose and whispered, "I'll be back soon."

"Riff Raff will show you out," he reassured, sighing into his hands.

"Thank y-."

"Riff Raff!" he interjected, his tone brisk and within moments I heard footsteps along the hallway.

"Yes, Master?"

"Show Ava out," he snapped, a look of disappointment and hurt along his face. It wasn't in my intentions to hurt him, but I, myself, would soon feel the whip of a hand against me.

But my thoughts were once more drawn as Riff Raff placed his hand upon my shoulder and directed me through the hallway, and out to the front foyer.

"No one has ever left before," he interrupted. "Not without, erm, pleasuring him first."

"I guess there's a first for everything."

"Please return, Ava. There's something about you. I can't quite place a finger on it, but you _must_ come back."

"I will, Riff Raff," I whispered, exiting the house and turning towards my truck.

I had forgotten to respond, and I knew he was to be furious with me.

_Please God, let me be okay._


	6. Pets For Peace, Not Beats

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. **_

**Chapter 6**

**Pets For Peace, Not Beats**

I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, a lone tear falling from my eye and onto the steering wheel. As I observed it, I let my head fall hard against the dashboard. Maybe if I lay in the truck unconscious, he would leave me alone for the night. Yet, I knew he would have his way with me whether I was conscious or not.

Extending my sighing nature, I opened the door and stumbled out onto the pavement. Again, I hoped to lie unconscious wherever my feet had taken me.

What lie before me instead, was the house I once called my home – the house that my grandmother had left me before she died. But what now stood before me was the house that he had taken over and made his own. It was the house in which I was afraid to enter.

Holding my breath and opening the door, I imaged for him to be sitting on the couch, awaiting my arrival with a stern glare. Instead, he sat in a chair, but diagonal from the door, and had been staring at the wall. His thoughts seemed to be but light years away.

"Hey baby," I began, giving him a rather shaky smile and closing the door. "How was your day?"

"Where were you?" he scoffed.

As I observed the man before me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, seemingly composing myself. "Work,"

He was silent for a while, and then slowly, the words came out. "Why didn't you respond to my message?"

"Huh?" I responded, as if I hadn't heard him. confi

"You _know _what I asked! Why didn't you respond?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just in such a rush to get home, I didn't have time to respond."

"Ava, you know that's not what happened!" he snapped.

"What did happen then? Huh?"

_Oh no, he's going to kill me._

Staring at me blankly, he stood from his chair and walked towards me. I had tried to breathe, but my throat caught and unshed tears blurred my vision.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." Heavy blown tears began to flow from my eyes, "Please, please. I didn't mean to raise my voice. Please, just let me go to bed. Please, I don't feel good. Just le-"

Fury's wrath had interjected Seeley's mind and turned his face red. His hand clutched the front of my shirt, and he spoke with such quiet venom that I began to shake within his grasp. Before I could continue any further, he raised a blade to my neck in a way to express that he could kill me at any given moment with but a single drive.

"Ava you need to learn, when there's love, there's pain. Consider the fact that pain shows you aren't dead. I don't want to kill you Ava, but there are consequences when you misbehave."

Without allowing a moment to pass, Seeley took hold of my arms and dragged me into the bedroom. Yet, I freed my hand from his tight grasp and clawed at his face. Tonight, I saw a reason to fight back – I saw a reason to live. Sadly, as been expected, his determination thus added to his physical strength and he struck me in the gut.

"Please," I sobbed, and for the first time in a while, Seeley decided upon letting me go.

I cupped my hand over my mouth, in an effort to stifle my cries, and snuck into the guest bedroom, immediately collapsing onto the bed.

_Please, God, have him let me be. I know I can't escape this horrible nightmare quite yet, but please have someone come to rescue me soon._

As my words ended, the door locked behind me and I knew I'd been left imprisoned until morning.

He may as well have left me for dead.

I wished he had.


	7. One Restless Pup

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California hanging with TC instead of chilling on the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. **_

**Chapter 7**

**Restless Pup**

"Master?" Magenta called from the kitchen. "Dinner has been prepared."

Releasing the dark breath from my throat, I refused to thus answer. I could not be bothered at such a time, for it had been a week since Ava's visit and I still had not heard from her.

_What about this girl has drawn me in? Why is it I'm so worried that she may not call? This is not me. This is __**not**__ who I am._

_Who am I?_

Magenta called for me once more before knocking on the door of my chambers to see why it was I hadn't answered to her request.

"M-Master?" She stammered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Let me be."

"Master you _must _eat something."

"No," I snarled. "Let me be."

"As a domestic, my duty is to ensure you are fed. Now, let us go to the kitchen."

As her words finished, my stomach began to growl from its imbalanced craving for food. "I see no reason to eat."

"Master, I believe your stomach has decided otherwise."

Thinking forth, I let my shoulders rise and fall, emitting a shrug. "There is no way you are to get me to eat. Please, let me be."

"Master?" she asked, stepping into the room and casting a beam of light onto the bed's covers.

"What?" I sneered.

"Is there a chance you could be falling for this girl?"

"Falling?" I mimicked, my head cocking to its right.

"Yes, do you have a crush on her?"

"Magenta, you must stop using these dim-witted Earth terms and tell me what it is you are trying to say!"

"Do you like her?"

"Yes."

"Would you like for her to return to the castle?"

"Yes." I complied, doing my best not to smile.

"Would you want to be her friend?"

"Yes – Magenta, I do not see what it is this has to with what we're speaking of."

"Give me a moment," she stipulated. "Now, with her, would do you wish for more than just sex?"

"I suppose."

"Yes," she giggled. "You have begun to fall for this young girl."

"I have not!" I roared. "I am Prince Frank N Furter of Transylvania. I do not fall for someone; one is to fall for me. I do _not _wait for them to contact me; I contact them if I see the need."

"Master, you have made yourself sick over this girl. You want to see her again."

"But, what if she does not wish to see me?"

Magenta's eyes rolled in annoyance before she spoke. "Yes, you have fallen for Dear Ava."

And with that, she left the room.


	8. Let This Caged Bird Sing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. **_

**Chapter 8**

**Let This Caged Bird Sing**

It had been a month since I had last seen Frank. I wanted to return, but Seeley was holding me back. I was afraid that if he found me he would nearly kill me at the thought I was cheating on him. I knew what I did that night was wrong but it just felt so right.

I drove past the shop and parked my truck in the parking lot. I knew Amy was going to be mad at me. I was six hours late for work and this was **my **business, I was never late. But lately, I was in so much pain I didn't want to leave my room.

I walked inside and sighed heavily. I was going to be yelled at by my employee and I had to agree with what she was saying.

"Ava, why are you late?" She looked at me confused and angry. I was in no mood for questions.

"Why do you care?" I paused, and a slightly harder edge came to my voice. "You work for **me**, I don't work for you."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, its noon and the phones have been off the hook!" Amy said hurriedly.

"I know. I just, I just had a rough night, alright?" I brushed the hair in front of my neck trying to hide the bruises that were already hidden by the makeup.

"I like your hair down, it's pretty. You should wear it like that more often." She said cheerfully.

I forced a smile in return. "Thanks."

"Oh my God, where did you get that necklace?" Her eyes drew to my neck, she gasped when she saw damage that had been done to my throat and chest. From far away you didn't think much of it but when you come close you could notice the damage of the night before.

"Ava?" She said only loud enough for me to hear. "Where did you get those bruises?" Her voice was filled with concern as did her eyes.

"Oh these?" I tried to brush it off as if nothing had happened. "That dog Frank was a bit off a hassle."

"Ava, you haven't seen that dog in weeks." She had called my bluff. "Anyways, those are marks left by a hand, not a dog. We both know if a dog did attack you, there would be scratches on your neck as well."

Anger flared up in my eyes. "Amy stop it!"

"I'm sorry. I just worry ya' know? You've been coming in late and really sore when ya' do."

"Hush up!"

"Did Seeley do this to you?"

I looked at her and nodded in response.

Amy looked on with a horror stricken face.

I saw Frank drive by, which shouldn't have been a problem. In fact, it should have been a nice thing. Except for the fact that I was talking about my new bruises with Amy. Something Frank could never know.

I pushed Amy away and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked in the mirror behind me, fixed my hair and removed the smudged makeup.

The bell to the door rang and I knew he had stepped inside. He looked like a, regular person. Nothing odd, no makeup, he looked like any other guy you'd see on the street.

"Ava?" he said, questioning my appearance. My hair was down, my makeup done up, and my clothes tight, flattering the body they hugged, accenting each and every curve that was present. Seeley had ripped my shirts the night before and this was all I had each and every curve that was pr

I allowed myself a smirk, lowering my eyelids I mumbled "Yep, it's me."

"I must say, I'm a bit surprised."

My eyes shot open. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I was unaware you could become more beautiful than you had been prior to before."

I felt a mild blush rise in my cheeks, he saved his ass. "Thanks. It was laundry day. I needed something to wear and this was the only thing I could find."

He stared at me a moment as if he had something to say.

"So I figure you didn't just come here to flatter me, so why _are_ you here?"

"You had not returned to the castle."

"I know, I'm sorry." I mumbled, avoiding Frank's gaze.

His eyes fell to my chest and stopped where Amy's had a few moments ago.

"Ava, what has happened to you?" I quickly covered my neck thus exposing the bruising on my arms.

"It-it's nothing." I said in a barely audible voice.

"Ava!" He paused, and a slightly harder edge came to his voice making me panic. "What happened?"

"Just a tough dog."

His voice became a hiss, "those are from no dog."

"Frank, I'm _fine._" I covered my arms and pulled away.

"Please Ava. I know we are not close as in relations but I would like to help. Your body is covered in bruises and I would like to know why."

"It's nothing." I paused a moment to blink back the tears suddenly filling my eyes.

He was silent for a while, and then slowly, the words came out. "Is this what has stopped you from seeing me?"

"Yes." My voice became more delicate. "He's going to hurt me."

Fury struck Frank and turned his face red. His fists clenched and his lip rose as if he was about to snarl at me. "Who is going to hurt you?"

"Frankie baby, it's al-" I caught myself. Why had I called him baby?

"Erm, yes. Who has done this to you?"

"Seeley."

"Erm, whoever this Seeley may be, has no reason to do this to you."

"I know, but I can't escape."

"What relation does he have to you?"

"He's my boyfriend." I whimpered, tears beginning to stain my cheeks.

Frank snarled and widened his eyes. "You let a man who supposedly loves you treat you in the way he does?"

I didn't respond, so Frank sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Sadly, I do."

"Let me take you away from this."

_Someone had come to rescue me._

_**I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this. I've received such great responses that really have brought a smile to my face. I really am sorry that I can't update more but I have A LOT on my plate right now especially with the holiday's. I hope you like the chapter though I don't think it's that amazing. . . Again, thank you for the comments. I love to hear from you all!**_


	9. Her Song Has Been Sung

_**I truly want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this. I have received such great responses that really have brought a smile to my face. I really am sorry that I can't update more but over the past month my cat passed away, I was without my computer for three weeks, and I've had to take a lot of midterms. I actually write this story during class when I have nothing else to do because I really have no time. Again, thank you for the comments. I love to hear from you all and I truly am sorry I can't update as much as I want to.**_

**_I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. _**

**Chapter 9**

**Her Song Has Been Sung**

I raised my head and looked at him. "Frank, I'm not sure. I mean yes, I would love to get away from Seeley but I don't know you _that_ well and I would be so afraid that he would find me. I know he would think that I cheated on him and he would kill me." There was the faintest tinge of alarm in my voice, which he picked up on immediately.

"Don't be afraid. Come with me, leave this life behind you."

"I-I can't. This is my business."

"This is _your _business?" Frank's eyes grew wide.

"Um, yeah?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a negative manner. This business is just so wonderfully put together." Frank responded, doing his best not to smile.

"Well thank you." I felt a mild blush rise in my cheeks. "So, you see why I can't leave this behind?"

"Yes. Though, you must leave that man behind you."

I looked at his concerned face and broke into tears.

"It was not in my intentions to upset you."

"Oh. No, it's not you. I was just thinking about what I did wrong in my life."

"Pardon?" Frank was puzzled.

"He was just so nice to me. He treated me right. But when he moved in he completely changed. He started locking me in rooms, hitting me. . ." I could see his hands clench into fists. I shook my head realizing I shouldn't have said anything. "Why am I telling you this? You don't care. Why should you?"

"Who said I did not care?" He cocked his head, a bit taken aback.

"Well," I looked at the ground, tears forming in my eyes. "Nobody ever does."

"I must say, I beg to differ." He reached over and put his hand under my chin, gently forcing me to stare up at him blankly.

"You. . .care?"

"Why should I not? I see a woman before me that has been harmed greatly and seems to need my help."

I could only nod in response. "I'll leave the house as soon as I can. All of this, I don't know, just seems _so_ right."

"I must agree. I have never once invited someone to stay in the castle with Riff Raff, Magenta, and myself. But, we must do this as soon as you can."

"Now." I said, barely above a whisper.

Why did I say that? He didn't have room for me. We just decided a few minutes ago I was going to stay with him to get away from Seeley but he wouldn't have room for me _now_.

"Are you able to leave?"

"Wait, what?" I gave him a hard stare. "We're _really _doing this now?"

"I suppose?" Frank responded, doing his best not to smile.

"My car or yours?"

_**I'm sorry this was chapter was so short. I have another one on the way pretty soon. . . I'm hoping.**_


	10. Protecting Pooches From People

_**You actually did just get that e-mail that I updated the story. . .! [:**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. _**

**Chapter 10**

**Protecting Pooches from People**

I grew more anxious with each passing moment. Frank didn't speak; he was trying his best to mask the anger and concern that seemed to be boiling inside him. Silence was our only option.

I spoke softly and kept my head down. "We're here."

I pulled into the driveway of the house that _was _mine. For once I was actually glad to pull into the driveway. It was the last time I would have to, hopefully.

I knew Seeley wasn't going to be home for a couple hours so I knew we were clear of a fight. . . for now.

I looked over at Frank who seemed antsy to venture through my house. "You want to come with me or just stay here?" Though I already knew the answer, I thought it was best to ask.

"I will come. What are we to do if he returns?"

"Um, yeah it may be best for you to come inside."

"If he does return, what are you to tell him?"

"Well, I didn't give it much thought actually. Let's just say you're my cousin Nigel, he's British so you can keep the accent. Your mums name is Charlotte but she passed away years back."

"I see. Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, come on."

I looked over at _my_ house. The house my grandmother left me before she died. The house that _he_ took over and made his own. I called Frank over to the porch and opened the door.

"So. . . um. . . this is it." I looked at my seemingly clean house in disgust. There was a bit of cat hair on the couch, a few dishes in the sink, and paperwork spread across the table but it was remarkably clean compared to what my old apartment looked like.

"It's quite nicely put together."

"Thanks. Okay, we need to make this quick. I'm going to give you things and you can put it in the back of my trunk."

Frank's face was a mask of concern. "Alright."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I ran into the bedroom and opened up the closet. I took all the clothes I could find and threw them into a hamper along with any hygiene products I lying around.

I went back into the living room to see Frank sitting at the counter tapping his fingers vigorously. "Can you take this out?" He nodded and took the basket from me.

I scampered back into the bedroom and grabbed my stash of money and guns that were hidden away. The guns belonged to Seeley but I knew if he found me, he **would **kill me. I felt it was best to take anything he had, I'd sell them later.

"Frank, take these and put them in the car. Hurry, please." I gave him a pleading look and he ran out to the car.

I knew I had to leave him a note. He would do anything to find me if I didn't. Though, he would do the same if I did.

I grabbed a pen and scratched down a few things.

_Either change your ways or stay the same. Whichever you chose, you won't have me as your pet anymore. I am no longer a dog that will come running back to the master that beats them. I will be staying with someone that won't let you hurt me anymore. Don't try and find me because it will just lead to absolute hell. If you do try and come anywhere near me, I will call the police immediately. Don't take your chances.  
The house is yours, do with it what you please.  
-Ava_

From inside the kitchen I could hear someone pull into the driveway.

_No, no, no, no! Frank, get back in here! We need to just get out of here. Please come back inside._

I stumbled to the door and realized I couldn't take my beloved cat, Pookie. Hopefully, I'd be able to come back for her.

"Nigel!" I called from the balcony. Frank turned around and I knew we may be able to pull this off.

Seeley got out of his car and gave Frank a stern glare. From the porch I called to him, "Sweetie, you remember my cousin Nigel right?"

He stared at Frank questioning if it really was Nigel. "Oh yes, you've changed a bit."

"Yeah, I'm going through a bit of an, erm, gothic phase."

Seeley gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah. . ."

"Um, I need to drive him to the airport now. I'll be back in a little while babe."

We rushed into the car before Seeley could enter the house. I wasn't sure what he would do once he saw the note.

"Buckle up and let's go!"

We sat in silence refusing to look back. I knew Seeley would try to find me in any way he could. I threw my cell phone out the window and watched passing cars destroy one of the only things he could find me with.

"Um, Frank?" He looked up at me, happy I finally broke the tension. "Do you mind if I call you Frankie?"

"I must say, I find it more charming when you do." He placed his hand in front of me; I knew what he was gesturing so I gave into his offer. I took his hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Thank you. For everything."

_**I know this is pretty quick to how long it usually takes me to update but I actually had time to write this weekend and I thought I wouldn't keep this from you guys. I hope you like it though I know this chapter isn't really amazing. **_

_**PLEASE R/R I need to know if I should replace the chapter. I would REALLY appreciate if you could do that for me. Thank you everyone!**_


	11. Puppy Love

**_Hey everyone, I just thought I'd give you a cute little chapter about Valentine's Day. _**

**_If you've noticed, Barking Up The Wrong Tree is complete . . . this part of it is. Once I post the first chapter of the new story you will understand why I cut it here. Also, if you would like for me to send you a message when I post the new chapter leave that in the comment box._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. _**

**Chapter 11**

**Puppy Love**

Frank threw open the curtains, letting a small amount of light into the gloomy room. "Good morning Ava. How did you sleep?"

I scrunched up my nose and rubbed my half opened eyes. "Morning," I said groggily, covering my mouth to hide a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Erm, nine in the morning I believe. Would you like a bit of breakfast?"

"That would be awesome!" I hadn't eaten since the night before leaving me absolutely starving.

Frank opened the door revealing Magenta with two food trays in her hands.

"Are you going to eat with me?" I looked at him hoping he would say yes.

"Unless you would like for me not to."

"No, I think I just need some company right now." I hated being alone.

Magenta coughed a bit from the corner making sure her presence was known. "Ah yes, Magenta bring the food inside." Magenta placed the two trays on the bed. The one she put in front of me was covered in sausages, bacon, and ham.

"Thank you Magenta."

Frank dismissed her and I looked down at the food I wouldn't be able to eat.

"Um, I'm sorry Frank but I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Has something gone wrong?"

"Um. . . no. It's just that. . ."

"Yes?" A puzzled look spread across his face.

"I'm sorry Frank. I can't eat this food because I don't eat meat. I really am sorry. I don't mean to be unkind to your gesture because you've done so much for me, but I don't want to get sick." I looked at the floor shamefully, he had put together a meal for me and I refused it.

"Those idiots," he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, as if I hadn't heard what he said.

"Nothing." He could see I was upset but couldn't understand why.

Frank reached over and put his hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him. "Why are you troubled my dear?"

"I just feel bad not being able to eat the food you offered me." He smiled at me, knowing he could fix my troubles.

"That's why you're upset?" I nodded slightly. He burst into laughter and I was a bit taken back. "We are always able to prepare another meal for you. You may have a pancake if you like." I looked up at him and smiled, Frank knew his plan was working.

"I don't want to be any trouble." I said, shuffling around.

"Look at me." The tone of his voice changed causing me to jerk up, I was a bit startled. "You will never be so much trouble that I cannot handle you."

"Thank you Frank. I know I'm going to sound like a little school girl but can I do something?"

"I suppose."

I leaned forward and kissed him and he responded by kissing me back. It wasn't a forceful kiss like the ones Seeley would plant on me, it was sweet and gentle.

"You're sweet."

_Wow. . .that's all I could say? Hot guy kisses me and all I can say is; Oh, you're sweet. My God, such a loser._

"I'm going to put something on other than this robe." I slipped out of bed and walked over towards the dresser. I could tell Frank was following me with his eyes and was waiting for me to undress myself. He knew all I had on was a bra and pair of cotton shorts.

"Turn around." I gestured for him to turn so he would have his back to me, "Go on." He pouted, but turned anyways.

I decided it was best to leave my robe on. I'd change after he left, I didn't want him to see the remaining bruises and cuts spread across my body.

I could feel something wrap around my waist. I stood tense before I looked down at the hands around me.

"Close your eyes," he purred, kissing down the side of my neck.

I turned around to face him, letting a smile form on my face. Wrapping my arms around his neck I muttered, "And what do you have in store for me Dr. Furter?" I felt a mild blush rise in my cheeks, I knew I was falling and falling hard for this mysterious and wonderful man.

"You'll see," I cut him off by revealing a small pout. "You've done it once to me. Now close your eyes."

Knowing I was defeated, I closed my eyes. I could feel him putting his hands on my hips guiding me in the same way he had the first time we met.

I heard a door open and began to wonder what was inside. "Frankie, I don't like this. Let me open my eyes." But it was no secret I was enjoying every second of it.

"Just wait a minute." We stopped and I felt Frank's hands reach around from my waist to cover my eyes. I savored the touch for his hands were comforting and pleasantly warm.

As I struggled, I felt a pair of lips tickle my ear as they whispered, "No peaking Ava."

Hearing him say my name sent shivers down my spine, before I knew it, I heard myself whisper back, "I trust you baby." I could hear him chuckle from behind me and soon felt him kiss the top of my head.

_What is all this? Why did I call this strange man baby? Why am I letting him lead me around his house with my eyes closed? Why am I letting him keep kissing me? And why do I want so desperately to kiss him back?_

He kept his hands over my eyes and led me inside. He slowly pulled his hands away from my eyes and moved them down towards my hips. I didn't want to open them just yet; I was waiting for his command.

"You can open them," he purred and a dreamy smile appeared at my face.

I opened my eyes and nearly fell to the ground. The room was beautiful and I couldn't believe it existed inside the castle. The walls were lightly rain washed and the trim a pale white. French glass doors led to a small study in which a white wired table and loveseat were placed. A large bed was centered in the middle of the room with a white Matelassé bedding. It was the most extravagant, soothing and comforting room I had ever seen.

"This is so beautiful. Who's it for?"

He turned me around and smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Oh Frank, I couldn't possibly accept this." The room I had been staying in for the past week was a bit drafty, dark, and creepy but I was happy to have a place to stay. I couldn't possibly accept this gorgeous room. "I mean, we're not even dating. That's the point of Valentine's Day. Giving your girlfriend, boyfriend, or spouse a gift. You don't need to do this, for _me _of all peo-_._" Frank cut me off with a passionate kiss.

_Why does he always bloody do that?_

I pulled away with pure satisfaction. "I don't want to sound rude but can you wait till I finish my sentence before you cut me off with your kisses?" He could only shrug in response.

My stomach began to growl and I realized I never had a chance to eat anything.

"Oh yes, would you like for Magenta to fetch you something."

"That would actually be wonderful. Thank you."

Frank called for Magenta and she hurried into the room with two new trays in her hands. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and all I could do was smile. Frank made sure that I was pleased with my meal before he started eating.

"Um, Frankie, do you think there was a reason we came across each other?"

Frank looked up from the pancakes Magenta prepared for him, "What do you mean, love?"

"Like, do you feel our souls were meant to find each other?"

"Actually, I must say yes."

A seductive smirk spread across my face, "You want to go upstairs?"

Frank got up from his chair so fast he nearly fell to the ground. He knew what I was finally hinting at and he was more than happy to accept my offer.

Frank grabbed me by the hand dragging me out of my seat and we rushed into his room.

Both of us knew I was finally going to be unlike his other lovers.

_**Thank you everyone for making me continue with this! I love to hear the wonderful comments from all of you. **_

_****__**PLEASE R/R.**_

_**3 **_


	12. Replacing Chapters

Hello all,

I just wanted to update you guys by telling you that I since _redone _the past seven chapters of the book. They haven't been edited too much, but I have since changed them to sound more adequate, so to speak. I've also decided upon adding a few more tidbits into them [:

So be sure to review some of the past chapters when you're given the chance.

Thank you everyone for keeping up with the story and having me continue with it.

~A


End file.
